


Слава Богу, это Рождество

by HeathrowLiss (LollyBomb95)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anxious Aziraphale (Good Omens), Christmas fic, Crowley Is a Nice Person, Gabriel is a dick, Gen, Mpreg, Protective Crowley, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 15:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20311864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LollyBomb95/pseuds/HeathrowLiss
Summary: Азирафаэль вынашивает Второе Пришествие, а Кроули просто пытается его поддержать. Но у него свои методы.





	Слава Богу, это Рождество

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Thank God It's Christmas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19804513) by [SeaofRhye (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SeaofRhye). 

\- Это, - сказал Кроули тоном человека, знающего, о чем говорит, и способного написать на эту тему немало книг, - плохая идея.

\- Это же Рождество, - настаивал Азирафаэль, бросая забавный бархатный мешок на заднее сиденье Бентли. - Я добровольно вызвался на это несколько месяцев назад, и едва ли я могу отказаться сейчас. Это дело принципа.

Кроули скорчил гримасу от его слов, осматривая костюм Азирафаэля.

\- Тебе не идет, ангел.

Азирафаэль проигнорировал его, хлопоча с ярким нарядом Деда Мороза.

\- Мне нравится. В нем комфортно.

\- А еще он скрывает…

Кроули жестом указал на талию Азирафаэля.

\- Мерзость.

\- Кроули! - упрекнул его Азирафаэль, защищая руками свой живот. - Мы уже говорили на эту тему. Не смей называть Второе Пришествие мерзостью…

\- Я не это имел в виду, - отрезал Кроули. - Успокойся. Я имел в виду, что никто не заметит, что кто-то, выглядящий, по существу, как мужчина, тоже беременный. Люди намного более чувствительны к такого рода вещам.

\- А. Да.

Теперь Азирафаэль, казалось, занервничал.

\- Возможно, это была не самая лучшая идея.

При нормальных условиях, Кроули предложил бы забыть обо всей этой возне с Дедом Морозом и просто пойти куда-нибудь пообедать. Они стали делать это чаще оттого, что Азирафаэлю приходилось есть, он ведь был беременным, и неподалеку был вьетнамский ресторанчик, который начинал нравиться Кроули…

… но это были не нормальные условия, и удрученное выражение лица Азирафаэля от того, что у него не будет шанса обмануть толпу маленьких человечков, все еще верящих в Бога, раздающего подарки по заслугам, просто невозможно было вынести. Либо он везет его туда, либо он будет постоянно слышать его вздохи на протяжении всего обеда, который должен был быть тихим и спокойным.

\- Пристегнись, - сказал Кроули, заводя мотор.

\- Тут нет ремней безопасности.

\- Слева от тебя.

Азирафаэль перекинул точно-не-бывший-тут-раньше ремень через себя.

\- Спасибо.

Кроули просто вел машину.

* * *

\- Это было превосходно! - сказал Азирафаэль, забравшись обратно в машину и разбудив Кроули, уснувшего со скуки, он ведь прождал его на парковке возле церкви целых три часа. - Тебе нужно было видеть их лица! Может, я и сотворил пару подарков под то дерево, которое они установили, но ты не можешь меня винить…

\- Да, хорошо, молодец, - проворчал Кроули, выпрямляясь в сидении. - Молодец, что закрепил ложь, которую они раскроют через несколько лет и возмутятся, как они могли быть такими глупыми, что верили в это.

Азирафаэля это немного задело.

\- Это всего лишь дети. Мир слишком жесток для них, им нужны такие вещи.

\- Им нужен ангел в костюме, раздающий им подарки и рассказывающий, что кто-то, кого они даже никогда не видели, заботится о них? - издевался Кроули, но он остановился, как только понял, как это звучит. - Ну, конечно, именно так ты и думаешь.

Азирафаэль усмехнулся.

\- Я рад, что ты согласен. Теперь, поехали обедать. До смерти хочется того чудесного фо, какой мы ели в прошлый раз.

\- Твое желание для меня команда, - саркастически заявил Кроули.

* * *

Несмотря на все вещи, связанные с Рождеством, которые Кроули не приветствовал – акцент на мире и доброжелательности, слащавые воссоздания всех тех дел в Вифлееме, благословенные колядующие – была также куча вещей, против которых он ничего не имел. Во-первых, то, что люди целыми семьями собираются вместе, чтобы побороться за обеденным столом, грело его сердце. Во-вторых, того объема ненависти, проявляющегося в бесконечных попытках отыскать «идеальный подарок», было достаточно, чтобы вызвать его улыбку, особенно, когда он видел разгневанного покупателя, закатывающего истерику из-за того, что его кредитка не читалась.

И, возможно - только возможно – в-третьих, он всегда мог спрятаться в книжном магазине Азирафаэля, пока гуляния не закончатся.

Обычно, ангел устанавливал семифутовую ель, увешанную украшениями и мишурой, из его камина доносился веселый треск огня, он даже готовил – прости его Сатана – ужасный напиток под названием гоголь-моголь, Кроули не был полностью уверен, что его не придумала его сторона. Он запускал граммофон с пластинками, что было хуже всего, потому что каждый раз, когда Кроули слышал «Аллилуйя», у него практически начинались конвульсии.

\- Ангел! - позвал он, заходя через дверь в Рождественский Сочельник. - Выключай эту чертову какофонию и…

Пройдя три шага внутри, он остановился.

Не было какофонии.

Не было и дерева, и даже никаких украшений. Что-то было не так.

\- Азирафаэль? - позвал он снова, тихо ступая через магазин. - Ты здесь?

Он услышал всхлипывания из кабинета, скользнул туда и увидел Азирафаэля, сгорбившегося в три погибели в его любимом кресле и плачущего.

\- Что случилось? - сказал Кроули, без тени сочувствия.

В последнее время он часто наблюдал, как Азирафаэль плакал из-за многих вещей, так что он подумал, что тот просто по ошибке продал книгу.

Азирафаэль повернулся. Его лицо было в пятнах. Он быстро смахнул с глаз слезы.

\- Ох… эм, ничего, - пробормотал он, запинаясь и сминая что-то, подозрительно напоминающее шейный платочек. - Так… дух Рождества.

\- От духа Рождества ты так не выглядишь, - прямо сказал Кроули. - Из тебя и правда хреновый лжец, да? Давай, выкладывай, что такое? Очередная книга автора восемнадцатого века перестала печататься?

\- Нет! - отрезал Азирафаэль, его глаза снова наполнились слезами. - Если уж так хочешь знать, я… говорил с Гавриилом сегодня. Точнее, он зашел ко мне.

Кроули непроизвольно зашипел при упоминании имени архангела.

\- Что, во имя Рая, он хотел на этот раз? - спросил он.

\- Он… он принес новость. Он назвал ее «известием о великой радости», - сказал Азирафаэль, скривив рот. - Это про ребенка.

\- У тебя же роды не сегодня ночью, а? - спросил Кроули, заметно ужаснувшись.

Уж свидетелем чего он не хотел становиться, так это рождения Второго Пришествия.

\- О, нет, - поспешил заверить его Азирафаэль. - Дело не в этом. Это было… больше как напоминание, что, как только роды завершатся, я… кто-то придет и заберет ее.

\- Ее?

Азирафаэль кивнул.

\- Это девочка.

Кроули откинулся на каблуках.

\- Боже, благослови меня. Это что-то новенькое.

\- Все правильно, - сказал Азирафаэль, инстинктивно защищаясь. - Все-таки, Адам мальчик. Почему бы ребенку не быть… ну, не прямо противоположного, но просто другого пола?

Кроули обдумал это и пожал плечами.

\- Что ж. Я думаю, она справится не хуже, чем он.

\- Да, но… видишь ли, тут немного другая ситуация, чем с Адамом, - продолжил Азирафаэль. - Вот что Гавриил хотел донести до меня так четко. Я не смогу найти ее, пока не придет время. Ты тоже, раз уж на то пошло. Она будет… она будет в человеческом мире, ее будут растить двое человеческих родителей, и мы ни за что не узнаем, кто они, или кто она, пока…

Его голос умолк, и он снова отвернулся, и до Кроули наконец дошло, в чем весь сыр-бор.

\- Ох, ангел, - вздохнул он, присев напротив него. - Ты ее любишь.

\- Я не могу… справиться с этим, - икал Азирафаэль. - Она… она же мне родная.

\- Да, да, - сказал Кроули, похлопав его по колену. - Я знаю.

Азирафаэль сделал долгий, дрожащий вдох и погладил живот.

\- По крайней мере, она будет со мной еще три месяца, - сказал он, обращаясь больше к себе. - Она здесь, она в безопасности, они еще не могут забрать ее.

Кроули еще минуту продержал руку на колене Азирафаэля, потому что ему казалось, что так надо. Впрочем, в это время он думал.

\- Мне кажется, - сказал он, откинувшись на стуле. - Это делает ее в каком-то роде… сестрой Адама, или вроде того.

Азирафаэль выглядел растерянным.

\- Что?

\- Я сказал, она…

Кроули указал головой на живот Азирафаэля.

\- … в каком-то роде его младшая сестра. Они будут связаны, как-то так. Я даже не удивлюсь, если он сможет… как-нибудь… определить, где она. Если он действительно захочет, конечно же.

Азирафаэль выпрямился, и его лицо просветлело.

\- Конечно же, - сказал он, трепетно улыбаясь. - Конечно, он сможет.

\- Кому-то из нас, возможно, стоит позвонить, - предложил Кроули, посмотрев на телефон. - Ну, знаешь, просто пожелать Счастли… счастливых праздников. И поделиться хорошими новостями.

\- Думаю, это лучше сделать мне, - сказал Азирафаэль, его глаза светились ликованием.

* * *

Меньше, чем за час, в Тэдфилд прошел телефонный звонок, очень изумленному двенадцатилетнему мальчику объяснили нечто неловкое, и согласие, словно молния, ударила между ними тремя, от чего Азирафаэль еще сильнее заплакал, и Кроули пришлось повесить трубку, прежде чем он смутил их обоих.

Чуть больше, чем через час, дерево гордо стояло в центре магазина, почти согнувшись под весом позолоченных украшений и мишуры. В камине с восторгом потрескивал огонь, и они нашли компромисс с музыкой, включив записи Queen.

\- Спасибо тебе за это, - сказал Азирафаэль, щедро плеснув бренди в какао Кроули. - Я бы, наверно, никогда не додумался позвонить Адаму. От всех этих… гормонов иногда так трудно соображать.

\- О, не вини гормоны, - пренебрежительно сказал Кроули. - Это просто паника. Это совершенно нормально.

Азирафаэль уселся обратно в свое кресло и поставил какао на верх своего живота.

\- В любом случае, - сказал он. - С твоей стороны это было очень… умно.

\- Если ты пытался сказать «добросердечно», нет, это не так, - издевался Кроули. - Попросить Антихриста следить за Вторым Пришествием – просто проявление здравого смысла. И хотя бы на этот раз не будет никакой чертовой путаницы.

\- Нет, - сказал Азирафаэль с почти неосознаваемым оттенком грусти. - Нет, не будет.

С минуту они просто тихо сидели, а затем мелодия из проигрывателя сменилась на более оптимистичную.

Азирафаэль улыбнулся.

\- О, эта ей нравится.

Кроули усмехнулся.

\- Ну, хотя бы у нее хороший вкус. За здоровье, ангел.

Они провозгласили тосты под «Crazy Little Thing Called Love», разносящуюся эхом по книжному магазину.


End file.
